Tales of the Bakumatsu
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: E se Hitokiri Battousai fosse uma mulher?
1. Prológo

* * *

**TALES OF THE BAKUMATSU**

uma _fanfic_ de _Rurouni Kenshin _por _Igarashi-Chan!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_ - **_Rurouni Kenshin _não me pertence, pertence ao melhor _mangaka_ de sempre, Nobuhiro Watsuki!

**AVISO: **

A história que segue contém descrição de violência, temas para adultos, _hentai_, se achar que é sensível a estes tópicos não leia, depois não faça _reviews_ a queixar-se do _hentai_ porque **eu avisei**!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"Prológo"**

* * *

Á 140 anos atrás, existiu uma guerreira em Kyoto. Ela era a mais temida de todos e era também a única mulher na revolução imperialista! A sua lâmina mortal cortava os corpos dos membros dos _Shinsengumi_, o grande impedimento da revolução! Todos a conheciam como _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_ e ninguém sabia o seu verdadeiro nome. Diziam que ela se movia na escuridão da noite, quando estava silêncio.

Esta era uma dessas noites! Após matar 10 _Shinsengumi_ com a sua técnica _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi_ _Ryu_, apenas lhe faltava um, mas decidiu não matá-lo pois deseja deixar um recado aos _Shinsengumi_. Aproximou-se do homem, que estava no chão rodeado de sangue e tentava recuar com medo dela.

- Não precisa de ter medo! – informou _Battousai_ – Vou poupar a sua vida! Mas leve um recado meu aos cães dos _Shinsengumi_! Se eles não desistirem dessa ideia de impedir a revolução eu continuarei a matá-los! Até acabar com a vossa raça toda! Agora desapareça!

O homem nem esperou um segundo aviso, começou a correr em direcção ao quartel dos _Shinsengumi_! Ela era de facto temível! _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_ era mortal pelo facto das duas capacidades mortais com a espada e pela sua beleza! De facto era a mulher mais bonita de Kyoto, mas também a mais temida!

Os ajudantes do _Shogunate_ chegaram para ver se Battousai tinha cumprido as ordens. Como sempre a execução do plano foi bem sucessiva! Mais uma vez, tinha levantado a sua espada e matado! Isto era o _Bakumatsu_!

- Bom trabalho, Himura! – sorriu .

Mas a mulher não respondeu, limitou-se a limpar a espada e arrumá-la. Passou pelos homens que a olharam com desejo mas terror! Como sempre iria para a pensão onde estava alojada. Não se sentia intimida de ser a única mulher entre tantos homens porque sabia se algum deles tentasse algo não hesitaria em matá-lo.

_Battousai_ era apenas uma rapariga de 18 anos, apesar de aparentar ter um pouco mais. Tinha cabelo ruivo comprido, atado num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Tinha um corpo de cortar a respiração! Tinha seios cheios e todos os homens olhavam para lá, disfarçadamente pois não queriam ficar sem cabeça! Os seus olhos espelhavam ódio e vingança. A sua rotina diária era matar! Todos os dias tinha novas missões e novas ordens para matar alguém! Era uma _hitokiri_, essa era a sua missão!

* * *

Na sede dos _Shinsengumi_, o homem ferido acabara de chegar e foi acolhido no salão de treinos do Dojo.

- O que se passou? Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Kondou ao ver o homem ferido chegar sozinho.

- Mortos! Todos eles! – tremeu o homem.

- Quem é que os matou? – perguntou Kondou.

- _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_! – sussurrou o homem, como se fosse proibido dizer o nome dela.

- Outra vez esse gajo? – perguntou Saito.

- Err … gaja! – corrigiu o homem.

- É uma mulher?! – perguntou Saito e viu o homem acenar que "sim". – Uma _mulher_ matou-nos metade dos esquadrões? Mas como …?

- Ela tem capacidades incríveis! Consegue matar 5 homens com apenas um ataque! – informou o homem – Nunca vi nada assim! E ela é bela! Extremamente bela!

- Uma boa arma de distracção para os amadores! – comentou Okita – Mandem-me a mim para a próxima! De certeza que faço melhor o trabalho que esses incompetentes que têm andado a mandar!

- Também morreram soldados do teu esquadrão! – informou Kondou.

- Não sou eu que os treino! – ripostou Okita – Quem vai matar a _Battousai_ sou eu!

- Não! – discordou Saito – Quem vai cortar aquela gaja ao meio vou ser eu! Capitão do Terceiro Esquadrão, Hajime Saito!

* * *

_Battousai_ sentiu a água quente lavar o sangue dos _Shinsengumi_ que tinha no seu corpo. Já tinha matado mais de metade dos esquadrões, mas ainda lhe faltavam muitos! Ela era, de facto, a maior inimiga deles! Mas o seu grande desejo era matar Hajime Saito e Okita Souji, os capitães do terceiro e primeiro esquadrão, respectivamente.

- Talvez um dia! – sorriu maliciosamente ela – Se não me derem essa missão, eu matá-los-ei! Eu vou cortar as cabeças dos _Shinsengumi_ uma por uma!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	2. O Triunfo dos Shinsengumi

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"O Triunfo dos _Shinsengumi_"**

* * *

Um novo dia raiou sobre Kyoto. Como já fazia parte da sua rotina diária, _Battousai_ levanta-se extremamente cedo e ficava vendo a paisagem, absorvendo a aura matinal para reforçar a sua. Estava na varanda do seu quarto de hotel, com a sua espada pousada no seu ombro, de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados. Atenta a tudo o que se passava á sua volta.

Então sentiu a presença de alguém no seu quarto. Era um homem. Procurava-a com uma nova missão. Não se preocupou em ir atender pois sabia que ele acabaria sempre por a encontrar.

- Himura! – chamou o homem ao vê-la meditando na varanda.

- Izuka, estás a distrair-me! – retorquiu friamente a rapariga, permanecendo imóvel.

- Trago-te uma nova missão do _Shogunate_! – informou Izuka, mostrando um envelope preto.

- Nova noite agitada, hum? – comentou ela – O que vai ser desta vez? Mais _Shinsengumi_?

- Não me parece! – disse Izuka, observando a carta – Os "matadores de imperialistas" vão ter descanso pela tua parte hoje á noite!

- "Matadores de Imperialistas"?! Não me agrada o nome!

- Não agrada a ninguém! – riu-se Izuka – O povo de Kyoto tem cada vez mais medo de passar nas ruas, sempre cercadas pelos _Shinsengumi_, que como lobos procuram imperialistas para matar!

- Ou ao contrário! – exclamou _Battousai_ – Eu percorro as ruas todas á procura deles! São fáceis de matar mas difíceis de apanhar! No Dojo esses cães devem treinar a técnica de fuga e dispersão!

Izuka riu-se com uma sonora gargalhada do comentário da rapariga, que continuava impávida e serena a meditar, fortalecendo a sua aura de espadachim.

- Toma! – entregou-lhe o envelope – Eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes que o arroz arrefeça.

- Quando me começam a dar uma cor diferente de envelope?

- Quando o papel preto passar de moda! – gozou Izuka.

Dito isto, Izuka abandonou o quarto dela. Que finalmente abriu os olhos e pegou no envelope. Preto, como sempre. Leu a mensagem. Hoje teria de matar uns ministros que pertenciam ao governo _Tokugawa_. Seria mais uma noite agitada em que a sua lâmina provaria o sabor do sangue.

Levantou-se e pegando na sua espada e no envelope passou para o seu quarto de residencial. Despediu o seu quimono de noite e vestiu um de dia. Para não dar tanto nas vistas, _Battousai_ vestia-se como qualquer mulher no quotidiano. Adoptou o nome de Himura Chiyo, mas escondia o seu verdadeiro nome de todos.

* * *

- Tome, Chiyo-_dono_! – sorriu Hayase-_san_ passando uma taça de arroz a _Battousai_.

A rapariga já se encontrava na sala de refeições da residencial onde era a única mulher no meio de 100 homens, todos samurais e sabiam quem ela era. Sempre tomara o pequeno-almoço em silêncio e fazia questão que ninguém a incomodasse.

- Já reparaste na Chiyo? – murmurou um homem ao outro, do outro lado da sala.

- Quem ainda não reparou?! Está cada dia mais boa! – deliciou-se o outro, com a visão dela.

- Se não fosse quem é, já tinha ido ao quarto dela fazer-lhe uma visita! – riu-se o primeiro homem.

A grande sorte deles, era _Battousai_ não conseguir ouvir este tipo de conversas devido ao barulho que ecoava pela sala. Mas era muito frequentes. Ela era bastante cobiçada entre os homens. Sempre bonita, no entanto com olhar frio e distante. Já se envolvera com alguns, mas nada de muito sentimental. Não era dada a complicações e, na sua opinião, não tinha vida para esse sentimento chamado "amor".

- Os _Shinsengumi_ venceram a batalha de _Ikeda-ya_!

Uma das empregadas do restaurante ao lado da residencial acabara de entrar e anunciar a novidade aos samurais. Todos começaram a comentar o acontecimento. Ouviu-se uma canção. O hino dos _Shinsengumi_! E todos correram para a janela para ver os passar. Ao invés disso, _Battousai_ saiu do edifício e misturou-se com a multidão.

A multidão temia-os. Vinham com ar de triunfo e com os quimonos embebidos em sangue. Battousai reparou em vários deles e reconheceu alguns de batalhas anteriores. Bandeiras com o brasão deles vinham a rasgar os céus de Kyoto, que ameaçavam uma tempestade para a noite! A rapariga olhou atentamente para eles, tentando perceber quem seria os seus dois principais objectivos: Hajime Saito e Okita Souji!

- Cheira-me a sangue! – comentou Saito, que ia ao lado de um jovem de 18 anos.

- É normal, Saito-_san_! – disse Okita, o jovem que seguia ao lado de Saito – Acabamos de vencer uma batalha e estamos emprenhados em sangue!

- Não é isso! É algo diferente! – especificou Saito – Sinto um assassino no meio da multidão que nos observa!

- Está a ficar paranóico com tantos inimigos, Saito-_san_! – comentou Okita, ignorando as preocupações de Saito.

_Battousai_ continuava a fuzilar os Shinsengumi com o seu olhar matador. A rapariga então sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e os seus olhos encontraram a cara de parvo de Izuka.

- A espiar o inimigo? – perguntou Izuka.

- Importaste de não falar nisso em público! – pediu _Battousai_.

- Está bem. – concordou Izuka – Já pensaste como vai ser hoje á noite?

- O quê?! Eles estão a contar contigo! Tu és a melhor!

- Hoje á noite vou fazer mais uma ronda aos _Shinsengumi_!

- Mas essa não é a missão! – insistiu Izuka – Qual é a tua obsessão por eles?

- Não é obsessão! – corrigiu _Battousai_ – Eu quero vingança! E vou tê-la! Hoje á noite … mais soldados iram morrer pela minha lâmina!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	3. Quando 2 Inimigos se Conhecem

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Quando 2 Inimigos se Conhecem"**

* * *

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou um homem imperialista agarrado a outro, que estava ferido. Estavam ambos encurralados num beco sem saída e cercados por um grupo pertencente aos _Shinsengumi_.

Um grito de agonia invadiu o ar e um corpo cortado ao meio tombou no chão. Os restantes posicionaram-se em combate e uns olhos gélidos mirou-os! Sentiram os pés presos ao chão, paralisados pelo medo. Apesar de ser "apenas" uma mulher tinha uma aura poderosa que conseguia deitar abaixo até o mais experiente espadachim.

- Boa noite, cavalheiros! – cumprimentou-os ela – Foram-me dadas ordens para não vos matar hoje, mas como vocês gostam de matar imperialistas eu gosto de vos matar a vocês!

Um sorriso maléfico esboçou-se no belo rosto de _Battousai_.

- Himura-_san_! – sorriu um dos imperialistas ao vê-la. – Que prazer em vê-la!

- Podem ir! Eu trato deles! – informou _Battousai_, virando a sua atenção novamente para o grupo de homens, que tremiam de medo.

Os dois imperialistas aproveitaram a oportunidade para fugir, enquanto os Shinsengumi se posicionavam em ataque, prontos para se defenderem da mortífera mulher que estava á frente deles e já estava na pose de _Battoujitsu_, o seu ataque mais fatal.

- Tu deves ser a famosa _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_! – comentou um deles.

- Quem eu sou não vos interessa! – respondeu ela – Uma vez que vão morrer, saber o meu nome é inútil!

- A única pessoa que vais morrer és tu! – berrou um dos homens, que avançou para ela com a espada em posição combate.

_Battousai_ não mexeu um músculo, quando sentiu que o homem estava suficientemente perto, a sua espada fez um corte no ar que retalhou o homem em 2, fazendo-o tombar no chão de Kyoto.

Os outros decidiram atacar ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim _Battousai_ conseguiu lidar com os oponentes. Os seus ataques eram sem dúvida brilhantes e ela sabia o que fazer. Num golpe deixou ao chão dois do grupo, que tombaram com um grito de dor.

- Sua cabra! – berrou um dos sobreviventes.

- Não gosto de rótulos! – gozou _Battousai_, atacando novamente em direcção ao homem.

Com um grito de fúria, Battousai golpeou o homem no coração e a sua espada atravessou o homem de um lado ao outro, fazendo-o cair pouco depois. Os restantes tentaram fugir mas sabiam que teriam de cometer _seppuku_ se o fizessem por isso decidiram enfrentar _Battousai_ e morrer com honra!

Em apenas poucos minutos aquele beco tinha-se tornado um jazigo de cadáveres! Estava rodeada dos corpos sem vida dos membros dos _Shinsengumi_ e sentia o odor a sangue a invadir-lhe as narinas.

Das sombras, ela sentia-se observada. Sabia que estava ali mais alguém, olhou em volta mas não encontrou rasto de algo vivo.

-_ Hitokiri Battousai_! – chamou uma voz masculina, bastante doce.

Ela voltou-se para ver quem a tinha chamado e deu de caras com um rapaz de 18 anos, de olhos azuis turquesa e cabelo castanho claro, que sorria, vestido no uniforme dos _Shinsengumi_.

- Finalmente encontramo-nos! – sorriu, maliciosamente, Okita.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	4. Battousai vs Okita

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"_Battousai_ vs Okita"**

* * *

- Quem és tu? – perguntou _Battousai_, apontando a espada para o rapaz.

Okita sorriu maliciosamente.

- Okita Souji, capitão do primeiro esquadrão dos _Shinsengumi_!

- Okita Souji, o homem de quem eu andava á procura! – sorriu _Battousai_, colocando-se em pose de _Battoujitsu_.

- Então tu é que és a famosa _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_! – retorquiu Okita, olhando-a – Disseram-me que eras bonita, mas nunca pensei que fosses tanto!

- Eu estou para matar-te, não para ser elogiada! – cuspiu _Battousai_.

- Que frieza! – sorriu Okita – Não gosto nada de pessoas que levem demasiado a sério a profissão! Matar é bastante divertido! Vamos jogar um pouco?

Dito isto, Okita atacou e as espadas de ambos colidiram, os olhos dourados de _Battousai_ chocaram com os Azul-Turquesa.

- Bem … mostra-me o que tens! – sorriu Okita, com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

_Battousai_ soltou-se da espada dele e atacou com uma técnica _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi_ _Ryu_ mas Okita desviou-se e ela falhou o ataque! Okita atacou novamente e a sua espada foi parada pela da rapariga, enviando-o para longe, fazendo-o cortar uma parede de canas de bambu de uma casa abandonada.

- Então! Estás a decepcionar-me! – riu-se Okita, colocando-se em posição novamente.

"_Este gajo … não estou a conseguir derrotá-lo! Porquê? Isto está a deixar-me frustrada!" _pensou_ Battousai_.

- Tu não sabes lutar calado?! – enervou-se _Battousai_.

Com um grito de fúria, _Battousai_ atacou outra vez e as espadas de ambos começaram uma dança, mas nenhuma das duas cortou a carne do outro. Apenas fizeram alguns estragos na arquitectura do beco.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia entender, mas não estavam a dar o seu máximo naquela luta, que deveria ser a mais importante de todas! Os _Shinsengumi_ era o grande impedimento da revolução, _Battousai_ era a grande revolucionária! Mas mesmo assim, não conseguiam atacar-se, Okita talvez pensou que fosse do facto de já ter morto tantos revolucionários hoje.

A espada de Okita prendeu-se á garganta de _Battousai_, era a grande oportunidade de a matar, pois ela não tinha modo de defesa, visto que estava encostada a uma das paredes do beco e com as mãos presas.

- É desta vez que me vais matar? – perguntou _Battousai_, que estava tão perto de Okita que conseguia sentir a respiração dele.

- É! – respondeu Okita, olhando-a com desejo.

- Já o podias ter feito! – informou a rapariga, com uma voz de desejo.

- Já te vou matar!

- Estou á espera!

Okita tirou a espada da garganta dela e puxou a cabeça dela contra a sua e beijou-a! Battousai reagiu imediatamente aquele "ataque", empurrou-o e deu-lhe uma estalada.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntou ela, com a face corada.

Okita começou-se a rir-se ás gargalhadas e a rapariga, escandalizada, arrumou a espada e saiu daquele beco a correr.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	5. Conflitos Interiores

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Conflitos Interiores"**

* * *

_Battousai_ chegou á residencial onde estava alojada e correu para o seu quarto, trancou-se para ter a certeza que ninguém a incomodava! Como adolescente que era sentia o seu coração a bater forte, e não era da corrida.

"_Aquele porco beijou-me?!"_ pensou _Battousai_.

Mas ela gostou?! Abanou a cabeça num sinal de auto-negação! Alguma vez ela iria gostar de ser beijada pelo inimigo! Deitou-se no seu _futon_, sempre acompanhada pela sua catana. Fechou os olhos mas na sua mente só aparecia a imagem do capitão do primeiro esquadrão do _Shinsengumi_. Apeteceu-lhe gritar para acalmar-se, mas não podia visto que era uma residencial e iria acordar toda a gente se o fizesse.

"_Mas porque estou a pensar nele? Ele é um inimigo, certo? Devia estar a pensar em maneiras de o assassinar! Que raiva! O que é que ele tem de mais? Tirando o facto que beija bem e é tão giro! Mas no que eu estou a pensar! Ele é o inimigo! O i-n-i-m-i-g-o! Mas ele é tão giro! Aqueles olhos Azul-Turquesa … aquele beijo! Lá estou outra vez! Vou mas é dormir! O meu mal deve ser falta de descanso, visto que tenho passado as noites fora!"_

Tentou cessar estes pensamentos e fechou os olhos, tentando abstrair-se do facto da sorridente face do capitão não lhe sair da memória e dos seus sonhos.

* * *

Okita e os restantes _Shinsengumi_ sobreviventes chegaram ao Dojo, onde foram recebidos pelo chefe Kondou e os dois vice-comandantes.

- Como correu a luta? – perguntou Kondou, com um enorme sorriso – Acabaram com ela?

- Ela é que acabou connosco … - comentou um homem saindo da sala, o que fez o sorriso de Kondou desaparecer.

- Foi assim tão mau?

Os soldados abanaram a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Morreram certa de 30 soldados, Kondou-_san_! – informou um dos homens.

Saito suspirou de tristeza e procurou Okita na multidão, lá estava ele, sempre sorridente e bem disposto, isso fê-lo alegrar-se um pouco.

- Okita! – chamou Kondou.

- Sim, Kondou-_san_!

- Lutaste com ela?

Okita acenou em sinal positivo, se aquilo foi uma luta!

- Mas que técnicas é que ela utiliza? – perguntou Kondou.

- Acho que é um estilo milenar. _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi_ _Ryu! _– começou Okita – E bem, ela é … boa!

- _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi_ _Ryu! _– comentou Saito – Essa técnica não era um mito?

- Pelos vistos não! – corrigiu Kondou. – Amanhã voltaremos ás ruas de Kyoto! Para ver que é desta vez que matamos essa cabra!

Os _Shinsengumi_ deram apoios de concordância. Mas Okita não sentia vontade nenhuma em matá-la, pelo contrário! Queria-a bem viva. Mas não percebia bem porquê! Aquele beijo ... para que foi aquilo? Não conseguia entender porque o seu instinto masculino falou mais alto naquele momento. Bem, amanhã seria um novo dia e provavelmente _Battousai_ iria querer vingança por causa do beijo!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	6. Voltamo'nos a Encontrar

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"Voltamo-nos a Encontrar"**

* * *

- Eu vou-te matar, Okita! – cuspiu _Battousai_, já de manhã.

Tentou, mas nos seus sonhos só apareciam aquelas imagens uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, …! Mas hoje á noite a rapariga tinha a certeza que iria ter a sua vingança! Iria matá-lo de uma vez por todas! Falhou uma vez, não iria permitir um segundo falhanço! Levantou-se do _futon_ e escolheu um quimono para vestir.

Alguém bateu á porta, mas _Battousai_ já sabia quem era.

- Entre! – disse, com a sua habitual voz fria, a rapariga, acabando de se vestir.

O habitual homem de pequeno bigode entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia, Himura! – cumprimentou Izuka, enquanto Battousai acabava de se arranjar.

- Novidades?

- Nenhuma, tirando a parte que os chefes estarem furiosos contigo! – retorquiu Izuka.

- Ai sim? Porquê?

- "Porquê"!? – repetiu Izuka – Faltaste ás ordens deles e foi fazer um trabalho para o qual não te mandaram! És uma _hitokiri_! Não uma assassina por tua conta!

- Eles mandaram-te declarar isso? – perguntou a rapariga.

- Tu andas a brincar demais e os chefes estão fartos! – avisou Izuka – Toma cuidado! Ou eles ainda tentam ver-se livres de ti!

- Desculpa? Eu ando a eliminar os principais impedimentos para que a revolução aconteça! Deviam elogiar-me, não criticar-me!

- Eles mandam e tu fazes! – esclareceu Izuka – Não ao contrário!

- Está bem! – desinteressou-se ela – Alguma missão nova?

- Não! Tens a noite livre!

Battousai sorriu maliciosamente, tinha a noite completamente livre para o procurar. Okita Souji. Hoje á noite ela iria ter a sua vingança!

* * *

A escuridão da noite invadiu Kyoto. Não havia ninguém nas ruas, apenas _Shinsengumi_ a patrulhar. Apenas para se distrair um pouco, _Battousai_ resolveu matar uns quantos! Esperando que isso "chamasse" Okita até si. Ficou á espera, com a espada ensanguentada na mão. Foi então que ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se. Lançou um olhar fuzilador ao seu oponente!

- Voltamo-nos a encontra-nos! – sorriu Okita.

- Desta vez vou-te cortar a cabeça por aquele beijo! – finalizou _Battousai_.

Com um grito de fúria, a rapariga atacou o capitão, que se defendeu, fazendo as duas espadas chocarem. Começaram uma dança de ataques e defesas, até entrarem numa casa abandonada naquele beco. Não havia iluminação, apenas a lua.

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	7. Tentação

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"Tentação"**

* * *

**Aviso: **Este capítulo contém descrição de _hentai_!

* * *

A espada de Battousai voou até se espetar numa parede, então recorreu às técnicas marciais para tentar derrotar Okita. Num salto voou por cima dele e tentou dar um golpe de pontapé na cara do capitão, mas falhou pois Okita desviou-se com um sorriso malicioso.

- Estás em baixo de forma, _Battousai_! – riu-se Okita.

Então a rapariga voltou ao ataque, completamente furiosa por se deixar vencer assim tão facilmente contra o atraente capitão. Deu uma pirueta no ar e tentou usar o mesmo golpe mas desta vez o seu pé foi agarrado por Okita, que a baixou e agarrou-a nos braços fortemente.

_Battousai_ tentava debater-se contra os braços de Okita que a envolviam. Mas por mais que se mexesse não conseguia escapar daquele abraço mortífero. Mas o que a preocupava mais era o facto de se estar a sentir nervosa por estar tão perto de um homem e sem sabendo porquê aquele cheiro a lavanda estava a deixá-la mole e parou por completo com os movimentos. Seria algum troque que os _Shinsengumi_ utilizavam?

- Desististe da luta, foi _Battousai_? – provocou Okita, apertando-a ainda mais.

Ao ser ainda mais apertada, ela acordou do "sono" e tentou mexer-se mas era impossível! Ele estava a tentar quebrar os ossos dela através de um abraço e já começara a ficar sem ar e o peito doía por estar a ser "esborrachado" por Okita.

- Pára! – implorou a rapariga, num fio de voz.

- A minha missão é matar-te! – informou Okita, apertando-a mais – É isso que estou a fazer!

- Pois … mas ao invés disso estás a esborrachar-me as mamas! – cuspiu a rapariga, tentando-se libertar.

- Desculpa! Não quero estragar esse belo par! – sorriu maliciosamente Okita, acariciando os seios dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia na cintura a prendê-la.

- Pára com isso! – corou a rapariga, sentindo as suas bochechas queimarem á medida que o capitão do primeiro esquadrão lhe acariciava os grandes seios.

- Intimidada, _Battousai_? – perguntou Okita – Para uma guerreira tão temida estás a mostrar-te muito frágil!

- Quando me conseguir libertar … - começou ela olhando nos olhos de Okita, estavam tão perto da cara um do outro que conseguiam sentir a respiração de ambos - … tu vais morrer!

- Ai é? – Okita subiu a mão até ao pescoço dela e aproximou a cara dela da sua, beijando-a. _Battousai_ deu por si a abraçar fortemente Okita e a corresponder ao beijo.

Okita sentiu as suas mãos derreterem-se no corpo dela e a envolverem-na nos seus braços mas desta vez suavemente. Pegou mas pernas dela e encostou-a á parede da casa abandonada, sem parar de se beijarem.

- É! – respondeu _Battousai _- Agora pára com as conversas a beija-me!

Okita sorriu e beijou-a novamente. As línguas de ambos debatiam-se numa luta que supostamente os seus corpos deviam estar a ter. Okita quase que rasgou o quimono dela, revelando um corpo trabalho e com algumas pequenas cicatrizes, retirou-lhe as bandagens que o impediam de ver os seios dela. Arrancou-as e tomou um dos seios dela com uma mão, enquanto que a outra acabava de tirar as bandagens das ancas.

Okita deu atenção aos seios dela, fazendo caricías com a sua língua, dando-lhe beijos, fazendo _Battousai_ gemer. Quem conhecesse a fria rapariga nunca diria que ela era capaz de estar assim. Tão solta! Tão selvagem! Tão em êxtase! Como desesperada, começou a baixar as calças de Okita e a abrir-lhe o quimono, exibindo um tronco musculoso e branco. A rapariga acariciou-lhe o peito e beijou-o, enquanto ele se preparava para entrar dentro dela.

Okita começou a sua entrada e ouviu a rapariga gemer ao seu ouvido, esperou um bocado e depois começou a sua saída e entrada do corpo dela. Okita não se conseguia controlar! Sabia tão bem estar dentro dela. Era tão quente, tão suave, tão apertada!

- _Ah_ … os cães … dos _Shinsengumi_ … _ah_ … também … vos ensinam … _ah_ … isto? – perguntou Battousai entre gemidos de prazer, olhando para ele com ar de prazer e satisfação.

A rapariga deu um gemido alto, abraçando o pescoço de Okita, o capitão realmente sabia o que estava a fazer!

- Eles … não … nos ensinam nada … _ahh_! – gemeu Okita, forçando-se ainda mais fundo dentro dela, o que os fez gemer aos dois.

- Sempre pensei que fossem uma cambada de impotentes! _Ahhhh_ …

Okita penetrou-a com mais força, mostrando-lhe que não era impotente nenhum! Ela gemia sempre que ele entrava e saía do seu interior. Okita também sentia prazer! Naquele momento, em que deviam estar a saborear o sangue do oponente, estavam a saborear o corpo um do outro. Não houve um único canto no corpo de _Battousai_ que Okita não havia descoberto!

- _Oh meu deus_! – gemeu a rapariga, fechando os olhos e trincando o lábio com um sorriso de prazer.

Mas afinal o que é que eles estavam a fazer? Terá sido apenas atracção física? Okita tinha a missão de a matar e acabou fazendo sexo com ela! Não sabiam a razão pela qual estavam a fazer isto, mas sabia tão bem! Okita definitivamente foi o melhor de todos os homens com quem ela tinha tido relações sexuais!

_- Ahh … ahhh … sabe tão … b-bem … ahhh_ – disse, completamente cegada pelo prazer.

Okita abriu os olhos e tentou focar a sua mente completamente levada pelo desejo e viu a bela jovem ruiva com uma expressão como se estivesse a receber o maior prazer do mundo. Tinha um sorriso espelhado no seu rosto e os olhos fechados. Okita sentiu um sentimento de felicidade crescendo dentro de si ao ver que estava a satisfazer a rapariga.

_Battousai_ sentiu-se observada e abriu os olhos. Violeta colidiu com Azul-turquesa! Os rostos dos dois foram-se aproximado e uniram-se noutro beijo, mais apaixonado que todos os outros. O que lhes estava a acontecer? Os braços dela abraçaram o pescoço de Okita, enquanto se beijavam e foi então que sentiram algo.

- _Ahhh_ … _rápido_! – pediu, completamente louca de prazer – _Rápido! Mais! Já … aaaahhhh! _

Okita agarrou numa perna dela e forçou-se mais rápido dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais. Ele também sentiu que estava a chegar algo. Algo bom, dentro dele que iria descarregar nela. Os movimentos aumentavam. A respiração aumentava. A rapariga abraçou o capitão com força, preparando-se para o que estava a chegar!

Então veio. Em gemidos mais compassados, _Battousai_ sentiu algo que saiu de Okita preenche-la! A rapariga escorregou pela parede, ainda com ar louco de prazer na face. Okita subiu as calças e vestiu as partes do quimono-uniforme dos _Shinsengumi_ que lhe faltavam.

- Agora vais matar-me? – perguntou _Battousai_, que se encontrava nua ainda encostada á parede.

- Não.

Essa foi a única resposta vinda do capitão do primeiro esquadrão e depois, completamente em silêncio, saiu daquela casa abandonada, deixando a guerreira nua e olhando para a porta por onde ele saíra.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	8. Sentimentos Confusos

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

"**Sentimentos Confusos"**

* * *

_- Como é que ele foi capaz?! _

_Battousai _correu para a sua casa-de-banho da residencial, a chorar e a repetir mentalmente esta frase. Encheu a banheira e aqueceu a água. Mergulhou e esfregou o seu corpo fortemente como se para "apagar" o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Então parou e ficou assim. Com a pele vermelha por ter esfregado, com os olhos vermelhos por ter chorado e com o coração partido pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

* * *

Okita chegou á sede sem uma única palavra, até os seus colegas de patrulha dos _Shinsengumi_ acharam estranho o facto de o capitão estar tão calado. Sempre fora tão falador e alegre. Os seus olhos Azul-Turquesa estavam estáticos, como sem vida e o habitual brilho.

No discurso do costume de Kondou, Okita não parecia ouvir. Estava distante em pensamento. Só conseguia pensar nela e no que tinha feito. Porque razão mexera daquela maneira com a rapariga? Já para não salientar que ela era do inimigo! Despenteou-se levemente, como se tivesse uma dor de cabeça e suspirou, sentando-se numa das almofadas da sala.

_- "Porque fiz aquilo? Será que a violei? Mas eu senti que ela também queria! Conseguia sentir! Na maneira como ela reagia ao meu toque … Okita no baka! Porque lhe fizeste uma coisa destas? Logo a ela …? O que tem "ela"? Ela é o inimigo! Porque estou tão preocupado? Porque me havia de importar com ela?"_

Okita mexeu novamente no cabelo, despenteando-se, e de olhos perdidos em pensamentos suspirou. Levantou-se e decidiu ir para o seu quarto descansar.

* * *

Olhou o seu reflexo no espelho. Os seus longos cabelos ruivos molhados e os seus olhos violetas. Sentia-se diferente. Talvez mais feminina, mas porquê? Ainda era uma adolescente talvez fosse isso! Ainda não estava apta a controlar as suas emoções sempre instáveis. Pegou na garrafa de _saké_ que estava em cima de uma mesa e colocou um pouco para uma tacinha e depois bebeu-o. Sentiu a sua garganta a ser queimada pela bebida, mas nada doía mais do que a "ferida" no seu coração.

"_O que andas a fazer comigo?"_ – perguntou ela mentalmente, pousando a tacinha em cima da mesa e dirigindo-se para o seu _futon_.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Tentou ignorar as imagens da noite passada com ele, na sua mente! Estava tão confusa e distante que até se esqueceu da espada encostada á parede. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada! Sentia-se fraca por estar assim! Odiava estar assim! Tudo por causa dele …

* * *

A imensidão de Kyoto arrepiou-o naquela noite. A cidade era maior do que aparentava ser! Estava no seu quarto, olhando a paisagem e recebendo a brisa fria da noite. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela! No seu corpo a tocar no seu … daqueles movimentos lascivos! Mas tinha de parar com esta loucura! Tinha de parar de pensar nela. Porque raio haveria de pensar nela? No que lhe fez! O que aconteceu, aconteceu! E não há volta a dar!

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte ...**

* * *

- Izuka! – _Battousai_ abriu os olhos e deu de caras com o homem.

- O que se passa contigo, Himura? – perguntou o homem, enquanto ela levantava o tronco , levando a mão á cabeça como se lhe tivessem dado uma pancada muito forte. – Consegui entrar no teu quarto sem tu me detectares! Dormes sem a espada …

- Apenas estava muito cansada! – mentiu a rapariga.

- Cansada …? – repetiu Izuka – Nem que estivesses quase a morrer deixavas a tua guarda ir a baixo! O que se passa contigo? O que é que te incomoda?

- Tu és o mensageiro ou o meu psicólogo sentimental?

- Sentimental, porquê? – desconfiou Izuka – O que se passa, Himura? Andas metida com algum homem?

_Battousai_ não respondeu e levantou-se. Extremamente corada. Olhou para a varanda, já aberta por Izuka. Sentiu que ele estava desconfiado e com a certeza quase absoluta da sua pergunta anterior.

- Não! – mentiu _Battousai_.

- Não me consegues enganar …

- EU DISSE QUE NÃO! – berrou a rapariga, apontando a espada nua para Izuka, que embaraçado levantou as mãos, temendo a morte.

- Errr … Himura! E-está b-bem! – gaguejou-se a tremer o homem – E-eu n-não d-digo ma-ais na-na-da!

A rapariga sorriu triunfante e arrumou a catana. Não iria permitir que a sua luta mental continuasse! Não iria permitir que continuasse a ser importunada por ele! Ele nunca mais lhe iria "dar a volta á cabeça"! Hoje á noite, iria ter a sua vingança!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	9. Algo Mais

**CAPÍTULO IX**

"**Algo mais"**

* * *

**Á noite, no Dojo dos **_**Shinsengumi**_

* * *

Okita estava no seu _futon_, enquanto saboreava doces e ouviu algo estranho. Sentiu a presença de alguém a trepar pela janela. Empunhou a espada, esperando o intruso se revelar. Num flash apenas viu um vulto preto saltar da janela e um espada na sua garganta.

- Não sabia que os ninjas trabalhavam a favor dos revolucionários! – comentou Okita, afastando a catana da sua garganta.

- Sou eu, _baka_! – disse a rapariga, tirando a faixa preta que lhe tapava a cara, os cabelos ruivos caíram-lhe até ás ancas. – Não sou nenhum ninja!

- _Battousai_! – espantou-se Okita – O que raio estás aqui a fazer?

- Vim matar-te! – cuspiu Battousai.

- Sabes quantas vezes já dissestes isso …

- Agora vou mesmo! – irritou-se a rapariga – Por me teres violado!

- Eu não te violei! – corrigiu Okita – Tu também quiseste.

A rapariga tentou construir um argumento plausível, mas da sua boca não saiam palavras.

Okita sorriu e aproximou-se.

- Tu quiseste! – repetiu Okita, cofiando-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente – Eu conseguia sentir que tu querias! Que tu também que sentes atraída por mim …

Os lábios de Okita depositaram-se no pescoço dela, que o empurrou levemente.

- Pára! – pediu _Battousai_, numa voz pesada de desejo.

- Tu sabes que queres … - atacou novamente Okita.

- Pára com isso! – irritou-se _Battousai_, empurrando brutamente o capitão.

_Battousai_ afastou-se do capitão, de braços cruzados e com a expressão carrancuda do costume. Bufou alto e furiosamente. Okita tinha um efeito estranho nela! Metia-lhe raiva e enervava-a, mas talvez fosse por ser o seu inimigo mortal, mas por qualquer razão não consiga magoá-lo. Simplesmente … não conseguia! Por mais que tentasse!

Sentiu umas mãos a invadirem-lhe a cintura e tentou libertar-se, com uma expressão de fúria e ódio no rosto

- Larga-me! – pediu _Battousai_ – Deixa-me em paz!

- Quem me dera conseguir! – confessou Okita, ela olhou para ele carinhosamente.

- E porque não consegues? – perguntou ela, numa voz pesada de desejo.

- Não sei …

Foi a única coisa que o capitão do primeiro esquadrão conseguiu dizer antes de pegar no rosto dela entre as suas mãos e lhe invadir os lábios. A rapariga nem esperou uma segunda investida e correspondeu aquele beijo que se tornou cada vez mais apaixonado. Separam-se por aquele beijo que lhes causara falta de ar e uniram-se novamente segundos depois. Foi então que as roupas de ambos se soltaram do corpo deles e seguiram rumo ao _futon_, onde Okita iria mostrar novamente o maior prazer do mundo a _Battousai_.

* * *

- O que fizeste comigo? – perguntou Okita, sorrindo para a rapariga e cofiando-lhe os cabelos ruivos suavemente – Abanaste completamente o meu mundo.

_Battousai_ limitou-se a sorrir para ele, que a olhava apaixonadamente. Estavam os dois deitados no _futon_ do capitão, de frente um para o outro e apenas cobertos pelos lençóis. Ainda arfaram devido ao momento passado.

- Okita-_san_ …

- Souji! – corrigiu Okita.

- _Hum_? – perguntou _Battousai_, olhando para ele carinhosamente.

- Chama-me Souji! – pediu Okita com um sorriso.

A rapariga limitou-se a sorrir e a olhar para ele, carinhosamente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de parte o facto de não conseguir deixar de pensar nele. E agora estar ali com ele, parecia tão certo, sabia tão bem. Nunca pensara poder alguma vez sentir-se daquele jeito. Tão frágil mas ao mesmo tempo como se nada do mundo a pudesse derrotar. Era um sentimento deveras estranho.

- _Battousai_ … - chamou Okita olhando para ela, que imediatamente olhou para o capitão – Qual é o teu nome?

Ela olhou para ele e suspirou. Conseguia ler nos olhos Azul-Turquesa dele a sua pergunta. Ele realmente queria saber quem ela era. O seu nome. A sua identidade. Ponderou se devia dizer ou não. Mas porque haveria de lhe dizer? A ele? O rapaz que lhe invadia os seus sonhos sem permissão? Que a salvava a cada beijo? Baixou os olhos e sentiu as mãos dele a puxarem o seu queixo para cima, colocando-o á mesma altura dos seus olhos.

- Por favor … diz-me! – pediu Okita.

- Como é que eu não sei se isto não passa de um plano? De uma maneira de os _Shinsengumi_ me apanharem numa armadilha e matarem-me?

- E como é que eu não sei se isto não é uma armadilha preparada pelos Revolucionários para me matarem?

- Não é! – respondeu ela – Ninguém sabe nem sonha do que se passa entre nós!

- E o que se passa entre nós?

- Isto! – respondeu, corada, a rapariga.

Okita limitou-se a sorrir e beijou os lábios de _Battousai_.

- Porque não me dizes o teu verdadeiro nome? – perguntou Okita.

- Ninguém o pode saber! – informou ela.

- Mas … ninguém precisa de saber que eu sei! – esclareceu o capitão.

- Está bem …

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo!**


	10. Identidade

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**"Identidade"**

* * *

- Qual é o teu nome? – repetiu Okita, olhando nos olhos violeta dela.

_Battousai_ suspirou fundo como se fosse desabafar o maior segredo do mundo.

- Shinta. – respondeu a rapariga.

- Shinta …

- Apenas Shinta! – esclareceu _Battousai_ – Os meus pais eram agricultores e filhas de agricultores não têm direito a apelido!

Okita não disse nada, limitou-se a olhá-la com carinho, como sempre fizera. Ela tinha algo de especial. Cofiou algumas linhas de cabelo ruivo, sorrindo ternamente.

- Fala-me sobre ti … - pediu Okita.

- Estás sobre ordens dos _Shinsengumi_?! – desconfiou a rapariga fazendo Okita rir-se.

- Pára de ser desconfiada! – riu-se Okita – Se eles apenas desconfiassem … eu já não tinha cabeça!

- Não há nada de interessante na minha vida! – suspirou _Battousai_ – Sabes o que eu faço, que sempre fiz desde que tinha 14 anos!

- Quando matas-te pela primeira vez?

- De facto é bastante romântico estarmos aqui a falar sobre assassinatos e mortes! – ironizou _Battousai_ olhando para ele.

- Pronto … má escolha de tema! – riu-se Okita – Peço desculpa pela minha falta de romantismo!

_Battousai_ sorriu e aproximou-se mais dele, Okita passou a sua mão suavemente pelos longos cabelos ruivos dela. Os lábios de ambos uniram-se novamente num beijo perfeito.

- Também não sou dada a romantismos! - riu-se a rapariga - Mas para ti talvez abra uma excepção!

O rapaz envolveu-a num abraço carinhoso e esperou que ela adormecesse. Ela dormia tão pacificamente. Ali, nos seus braços! Sorriu e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

_- Acho que agora … posso dizer … que te amo!_

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	11. Noites Passadas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"Noites Passadas"**

* * *

- Onde passaste a noite?

A voz de Izuka paralisou _Battousai_ quando a rapariga entrou no _Inn_ onde estava alojada. A rapariga olhou para ele, com o seu habitual ar superior.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – declarou, recomeçando a andar.

- Enganas-te! – discordou Izuka, fazendo os pés dela paralisarem – Já te avisei antes! Os chefes estão a ficar fartos desta situação!

- Qual situação?

- As tuas saídas nocturnas estão a passar das marcas! – esclareceu Izuka – Vais para vinganças sem autorização, ninguém sabe onde estás!

- E têm algum direito de saber? – começou _Battousai_, fuzilando-o com o olhar – A minha vida apenas a mim importa! Podes dar a mensagem aos chefes! Eu faço o que me apetecer!

- Isto não é um jogo, _Battousai_! – ameaçou Izuka, agarrando o braço dela.

Os olhos dourados de _Battousai_ olharam para Izuka e bruscamente soltou o seu braço. A rapariga subiu as escadas, sem olhar para trás, fechando-se no seu quarto.

* * *

A sua mão branca percorreu o seu _futon_ á procura do corpo da jovem que passara a noite ao seu lado. Okita levantou o seu tronco nu e olhou em volta.

- _Shinta_ …

A jovem havia se ido embora. Onde teria sido um sonho? Mas era demasiado real! Deixou-se cair novamente e sentiu o aroma dela emprenhado nos seus lençóis e ainda no seu corpo. Aquele perfume floral misturado com o seu de lavanda. Sorriu e beijou aqueles lençóis como se fossem sagrados.

Alguém bateu á porta e Okita tapou-se com os lençóis.

- Sim?

- Okita-_kun_! – a cara sorridente de Saito apareceu na porta – Como te sentes hoje?

- Melhor! Muito melhor!

Saito ficou feliz por ver um sorriso na cara do jovem capitão.

- Mas não devias dormir nu! Podes apanhar uma constipação!

- Hah? Oh! Ah, ah! – riu-se nervosamente o rapaz – Estava tanto calor hoje á noite!

Saito franziu o sobrolho, mas se Okita estava bem assim acabou por concordar.

* * *

**Ao final da tarde ...**

* * *

_Battousai_ caminhava pelas ruas de Kyoto. Usava o seu habitual quimono como disfarce da sua identidade e agia como uma mulher com uma vida completamente normal que trabalhava num _Inn_. Sentiu uma mão a puxá-la para um beco escuro e ia para gritar mas quando viu a face do seu "atacante" a sua garganta guardou o grito.

- Como é que sabes quem sou?

- És inconfundível para mim!

Os lábios da jovem foram invadidos pelos de Okita, que a agarrou pela cintura, sentindo as curvas do corpo dela. Após um segundo o beijo foi quebrado pelas mãos de _Battousai_ a empurrarem o peito de Okita.

- Aqui não! – pediu ela – Alguém pode reconhecer-nos!

Mas o rapaz pareceu ignorar o pedido da amante e puxou-a para a escuridão total do beco abandonado. Empurrou-a suavemente contra a parede, de costas viradas para si, e subiu-lhe o quimono até á altura das ancas, retirando as peças de roupa interior.

_- Souji! Se alguém nos apanha …_

Mas o instinto lascivo de Okita falava mais alto e baixou a parte de baixo da roupa que trazia vestida e penetrou-a suavemente, ouvindo gemidos de prazer por parte da jovem. Deslizou a sua mão para o interior do decote da moça e afastou o tecido. Ao sentir os seios da amante apertou-os com volúpia o que a fez estremecer.

_Battousai_ sentiu a respiração quente e pesada do rapaz no seu pescoço. Gemia silenciosamente para as pessoas que passavam na rua, não muito distantes dali não pudessem ouvir! Trincou os lábios, que foram invadidos pelos do amante, que tinha aumentado os movimentos.

* * *

Estes hábitos lascivos e carnais continuaram durante as próximas semanas e apenas estagnaram um pouco com a má disposição repentina de _Battousai_. A jovem sentia-se zonza e fraca! Izuka estava preocupado e os Chefes também pensando nalguma infecção que a sua melhor guerreira poderia ter!

Após uns meses, começaram enjoos e uma fome insaciável! Até engordara! A jovem esclarecia que não era nada mas todos sabiam que se passava alguma coisa e a quando se apercebeu que há quatro meses que não lhe aparecia a menstruação teve a certeza do que se tratava:

Estava grávida de Okita!

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *


	12. Perdida em Pensamentos

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**"Perdida em Pensamentos"**

* * *

Olhou o seu corpo feminino no espelho. As mudanças que viera a sofrer ao longo dos seus 18 anos e agora, o seu corpo tivera a maior transformação de todas! Os seus seios estavam maiores e a sua barriga já mostrava alguma dilatação. Estava incapacitada de lutar desde á 3 meses atrás! Desde que a sua má disposição começara. Tinha confirmado que estava grávida de 5 meses!

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da _hitokiri_, acariciando a barriga agora circular. Tinha de contar a Okita! Não podia esperar mais! Contudo, tinha receio da reacção dele. Não sabia como o seu amante iria reagir. Se iria ser a maior felicidade do mundo ou se a iria abandonar á sua sorte. Sozinha e com um bebé nos braços.

"_Porque as mulheres têm de engravidar?"_

Abandonou estes pensamentos ao entrar na água quente do banho. E lembrou a noite passada com Okita, dos beijos ternos dele. Contudo ele ultimamente estivera doente, mas ela sempre o "curava" com carinhos. Como sempre ele a fazia esboçar sorrisos e ela a ele. Eram felizes no segredo da sua paixão.

Perdida em pensamentos, esqueceu-se do tempo passar e ficou na água até esta arrefecer completamente. Só "acordou" quando se sentiu inundada por água fria. Lentamente, devido á sua barriga de grávida saiu da banheira e enxaguou-se com o pano.

Ao sair do banheiro, a moça caminhou, já vestida, para o seu quarto. Completamente distraída em pensamentos nem reparou que Izuka entrara no quarto. Ao dar de caras com o homem, assustou-se!

- Izuka! Porque entras sempre assim?

A rapariga pousou a _yukata_ de noite em cima de uma cómoda e endireitando o quimono olhou para ele.

- Os chefes perderam a paciência! – informou o homem – Durante cinco meses que não pegas numa espada e cumpres as missões que te ordenam! Estás sempre cansada e mal disposta!

- E que culpa tenho eu disso? – perguntou a jovem – Não pedi para estar doente!

- Doente? – riu-se Izuka.

- Os _hitokiri_ também adoecem! Ao contrário de ti, que nunca tens nada para fazer!

- Entrego-te as missões!

- Trabalho bastante duro! – ironizou _Battousai_.

- Não te podes queixar! Não andas a fazer nada ultimamente! Corrigindo, o problema é que andas mas ninguém sabe o quê! – finalizou Izuka – Himura, se eu descubro o que andas a fazer …

Ao acabar esta ameaça, Izuka abandonou o quarto, deixando a jovem pensativa. Suspirou fortemente e tentou pensar direito. Como podia dizer que estava grávida? Os seus 

dedos, com calosidades causadas pelo manuseamento da catana, cofiaram os longos cabelos ruivos. Encostou o seu fino corpo ao revestimento de madeira da porta que dava acesso para a varanda de madeira, varanda que guarda recordações das suas meditações matinais para equilibrar o seu _ki_. Mas o _ki_ não estava em equilíbrio e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia estabiliza-lo. Mas o que mais preocupara a sua mente durante os meses que passavam … era a sua gravidez! Sempre decidira que ia contar a Okita mas perdia a coragem na hora. Por mais que tentasse esconder ele sempre notava alguma diferença nela. Estava sempre enjoada e mal disposta. Limpou a lágrima que lhe escorreu pelo rosto e ficou apenas a olhar para o horizonte, desfrutando da vista privilegiada que tinha sob Kyoto.

* * *

Os seus lábios uniram-se enquanto os braços dela envolviam o pescoço do capitão. As mãos de Okita subiram até aos ombros de _Battousai_. Quando o beijo foi quebrado, por falta de ar, a rapariga olhou para o amado e sorriu.

- Souji …

- Porque tens andado tão estranha? – perguntou Okita, olhando nos olhos violeta dela, nesse instante sentiu o corpo dela a estremecer nas suas mãos.

- Estranha? – repetiu – Como assim?

- Sabes bem do que estou a falar! – respondeu Okita – Estás sempre enjoada e nunca mais quiseste …

- A nossa relação não precisa de girar em torno de sexo, pois não? – perguntou Battousai, com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Claro que não! – sorriu Okita, acariciando a face dela – Mas já não o fazemos á cinco meses… começo a sentir saudades …

- Não posso! – Battousai soltou-se dos braços dele.

- Como assim "não podes"?!

Battousai suspirou fundo. Sentiu que chegou a hora de Okita saber a verdade. Saber que ela estava grávida. Mas tinha tanto receio da reacção dele. O seu corpo começou a tremer de impaciência.

- Shinta … responde-me! – implorou Okita, aproximando-se dela.

- Souji eu … - começou Battousai, virando-se para ele, olhando nos obres azuis do capitão – Eu … algo aconteceu …!

- Muitas coisas aconteceram! – riu-se Okita.

- Não é tempo para piadas! – repreendeu Battousai, com a voz tão sério como o seu ar.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Okita, fazendo desaparecer o seu sorriso. – Shinta … o que se passa? Estás a assustar-me!

- Souji … estou grávida!

Nesse momento ouviu-se o som de algo a cair no chão e uma terceira voz encontrou na conversa.

- O quê!?

* * *

**Continua ... **


	13. Nascer das Cinzas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**"Nascer das Cinzas"**

* * *

O maior choque não foi para Okita mas sim para o terceiro elemento que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto de _Battousai_.

- O quê?! – chocou-se Izuka.

- Tu estás …? – os doces olhos de Okita pareciam brilhar.

- Grávida?! – perguntou Izuka, que olhou para Okita de cima a baixo, reconhecendo-o – O que é que _ele_ está aqui a fazer? O que se passa?

Battousai olhou para os dois homens á sua frente. A expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto de Okita, a expressão de choque na cara de Izuka. Sentiu-se ainda mais nervosa que antes. Não era isto que tinha planeado.

- Como assim grávida? – repetiu Izuka – Tu não podes estar grávida! És uma _hitokiri_!

- É uma mulher! – interveio Okita – Tem o direito de ter um filho como qualquer outra!

- _Tu_! – apontou Izuka – _Tu_ devias estar morto á 6 meses atrás! Como eu sou um tipo com paciência, se te fores embora agora não chamo nenhum _hitokiri_ para acabar contigo aqui e agora!

- Eu não vou deixar a …

- Por favor …! – uma voz pedinte e delicada de _Battousai_ pediu a Okita, colocando a sua mão suavemente no braço do amado – Por favor vai!

- _Não te vou deixar aqui sozinha com ele!_ – murmurou Okita, olhando nos olhos chorosos de _Battousai_.

- _Por favor … ele pode parecer uma pessoa estúpida mas de estúpido tem pouco! Vai … por mim!_ – suplicou a jovem.

Lançando um olhar mortífero a Izuka, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Battousai, fazendo as lágrimas dela escorrerem pela sua face. Okita passou por Izuka e parou, os dois homens fulizaram-se com o olhar.

- Se eu te vejo mais uma vez aqui … és um homem morto!

Mas Okita não respondeu á provocação de Izuka e abandonou o quarto. Deixando um vazio em presença e no coração da rapariga grávida, que chorava silenciosamente.

Izuka olhou com desprezo para _Battousai_, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de chorar. O homem suspirou forte e passou a mão pela cara, sem ter coragem de olhar para ela. Parou. Ia para começar o seu discurso mas nenhuma palavra saiu da garganta dele. Voltou a caminhar freneticamente pelo quarto e finalmente teve coragem de dar uma espreitadela á barriga de grávida de _Battousai_.

- Okita Souji é o pai, não é?

_Battousai_ não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça, trincando o lábio nervosamente.

- Tenho muita pena!

Após este breve comentário, Izuka abandonou o quarto dela. A jovem percebeu que outro hitokiri iria mata-lo. Lágrimas começaram a soltar-se dos olhos vermelhos de Battousai. Soltou um grito de desespero e abraçou a sua barriga cuidadosamente. Soluçando e pedindo que o pai do seu filho não fosse morto.

* * *

**4 Meses depois …**

* * *

_Battousai_ e Okita Souji só se encontraram três vezes após a descoberta da gravidez da jovem. Ele sempre se mostrara carinhoso e feliz com a notícia, mas ultimamente _Battousai_ nunca mais o tinha visto e o medo de ele ter sido assassinado não a deixava dormir á noite. Izuka vinha duas vezes por semana para lhe dar recados dos chefes, que se mostravam descontentes com a situação e já tinham alguém em mente para a substituir: Shishio Makoto, apesar de não confiarem nele, tinha excelentes qualidades de espadachim.

* * *

Tudo parecia calmo naquela noite de Verão, e de volta á casa abandonada onde viveram a sua primeira noite de amor, _Battousai_ sentiu nostalgia e pequenas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao relembrar as recordações que aquelas paredes guardavam. As palavras de ódio que não sentiam, os sons eróticos ainda pareciam ecoar naquele espaço vazio mas no entanto tão cheio de memórias.

Passou a mão pelas paredes frias, que naquela noite se tornaram quentes. Encostou-se nela e suspirou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua bela face. Foi então que sentiu algo molhado escorregando pelas suas pernas abaixo e a inundar o chão, olhou e viu uma poça com um líquido um pouco transparente a inundar-lhe a parte de baixo do quimono que usava para se disfarçar de cidadã comum. Foi então que sentiu uma pontada forte perfurar-lhe o ventre e os seus olhos abriram-se de dor. Pequenos guinchos saíram da garganta em pânico de _Battousai_, que caiu no chão, agarrando a barriga.

- ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

O grito histérico de _Battousai_ ecoou pelas paredes da casa abandonada. A moça arrastou as costas pelo chão, afastando-se da poça de líquido. Com esforço sentou-se num futon esburacado que ali se encontrava.

Gritava de dor e por ajuda. No seu rosto avermelhado e manchado com lágrimas e com uma expressão de sofrimento. Nunca tivera dores tão infernais. Nem os cortes mais profundos feitos por catanas doíam daquele jeito.

- AJUDEM-MEEEE! POR FAVOR!

A seguir a este grito de horror, choro e berros de pânico ecoaram pela casa. Mas a ajuda não veio. Ninguém a conseguia ouvir. Abriu as pernas, dando folgo ao quimono e retirou o _obi_ e colocou-o por baixo de si.

- AAAAAHHHHH!

Os gritos de dor e pânico eram tão altos, mas ninguém parecia ouvir o seu chamamento. Usou toda a sua força para que o bebé conseguisse nascer, mas aquela dor era insuportável, sufocante e retirava-lhe todas as suas energias.

Pareciam já ter passado horas, e quando pensava que aquele pesadelo de dor e sofrimento nunca mais tinha um fim, ouviu-se o choro de um bebé recém-nascido e _Battousai_ deixou a cabeça cair para trás, ofegante e cansada.

Com a respiração pesada, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas e suor a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto abaixou-se, envolvendo o recém-nascido no _obi_ do seu quimono. Aconchegou o bebé chorão no seu colo e instintivamente embalou-o. Sorrindo, sentiu novas lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos; mas não de dor, de alegria!

Olhou a face do seu filho. Era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto. Tão pequeno e quente. De olhos azuis cobalto e um pequeno tufo de cabelo castanho. Era completamente igual ao pai, Okita Souji. Tinha de dar um nome ao seu filho, ao filho de Okita Souji.

- _Soujiro_ …!

* * *

**Continua ...no penúltimo capítulo!**

* * *


	14. A Última Vez

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**"A Última Vez"**

* * *

- Ele é lindo!

Foram as palavras pronunciadas por Okita quando _Battousai_ lhe mostrou o seu filho, cinco dias depois. O jovem capitão estava encantado com o recém-nascido. Pediu licença á rapariga para pegar em Soujiro ao colo e ela acenou positivamente, completamente deleitada com a expressão de felicidade no rosto do amado.

Okita sorriu para a rapariga, com uma expressão de felicidade tremenda. Dando um beijinho na testa do filho, deitou-o no pequeno _futon_ destinado a ele. Tirou o seu _haori _de _Shinsengumi_, um pouco ensanguentado da patrulha que tinha feito esta noite e aproximou-se da bela jovem que estava deitada na cama, a sorrir.

Deitando-se ao lado da bela jovem, sorriu olhando-a. Deu um delicioso beijo nos lábios da amada, fazendo-a suspirar de paixão. Apoiando o seu peso sob o seu corpo no seu braço direito, deitou-se sob o corpo de _Battousai_, beijou-lhe os lábios por segundos e começou a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço nu da jovem.

- Souji … pára com isso! – pediu _Battousai_ – O bebé está a dormir!

- Esta pode ser a última vez que nos vimos, por isso vamos torna-la inesquecível!

- Última vez? O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou _Battousai_.

- _Schiiu_!

Um dedo de Okita posou suavemente sob os lábios de _Battousai_, fazendo-a sorrir. Toda a mão de Okita deslizou para o pescoço dela e os lábios dos amantes juntaram-se num beijo interminável.

O corpo de Okita tombou sob o de _Battousai_, descendo a mão que se encontrava no pescoço para os ombros dela, empurrando o tecido da _yukata_ para baixo, revelando a macia pele branca, beijando-a de seguida. A sua mão encontrou o nó da yukata e puxou-o, despindo por completo a sua amada. A jovem mulher ajudou o jovem capitão a despir o fardamento, peça por peça, beijando-lhe os lábios com fervor.

Quando dois corpos nus amantes no silêncio daquele quarto sentiram que não dava para esperar mais, uniram-se. Um suspiro pairou no ar. Mistura de beijos e suspiros ofegantes. E Okita amou _Battousai_ mais uma vez, com mais paixão que alguma das outras vezes. Como se fosse a despedida final para sempre.

Sons ofegantes tornavam-se mais nítidos e pesados, anunciando o final da noite de amor. Nesse momento as carícias aumentaram ao passo da respiração que se tinha tornado pesada. Quando não aguentou mais, Okita libertou-se dentro dela, mais uma vez; Tombando para o lado, ofegante e com o peito nu a descer e a subir. Os braços de Battousai entrelaçaram-se em torno do tórax do amando, num abraço quente.

- Amo-te. – foi a palavra de Okita que ficou a pairar no ar.

* * *

O sol já brilhava no céu. Acordado pelas frechas na janela a bater-lhe nos olhos, Okita levantou-se pesadamente da cama e vestiu-se. Enquanto se vestia olhava para ela, com olhar doce. Contudo, ela não acordou e estava a dormir profundamente.

Como despedida, deu um suave beijo na testa de Soujiro e apenas olhou para a sua amante, sem fazer algum tipo de carinho com medo de acorda-la. Sorriu. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele jamais vira e era a sua mulher. Para sempre. Com uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto, dirigiu-se á porta e olhou para ela, deitada nua na cama, apenas coberta por lençóis.

- _Adeus_ …

* * *

**Continua ... no ÚLTIMO capítulo!**

* * *


	15. O Início da Lenda

**CAPÍTULO VX**

**"O Início da Lenda"**

* * *

**3 Anos mais tarde ...**

* * *

A _Boshin War _tinha acabado e a visão panorâmica era um campo cheio de cadáveres e sangue, catanas partidas e ensanguentadas pelo chão. Os sobreviventes procuravam os cadáveres dos seus mortos para os transportar para casa onde teriam um funeral de heróis. No meio de tanto caos, os olhos violetas de _Battousai_ provocaram uniformes dos _Shinsengumi_.

- Anda! – disse Izuka – Vamos para casa!

- Não! – negou _Battousai_ – Eu vi soldados dos _Shinsengumi_! Vou procurá-lo!

- Ele morreu, Himura! – informou Izuka.

- O quê? – a voz dela soou como um murmúrio e sentiu os seus olhos a ficarem molhados.

- Ele nem sequer participou nesta guerra! – continuou Izuka – Ele ficou internado num hospital em Edo e acabou por morrer com tuberculose!

- Tuberculose?!

- Sinto muito! – a voz de Izuka nunca tinha soado tão sincera. – Himura …!

A rapariga abanou a cabeça, recusando-se a aceitar a verdade, com lágrimas nos seus olhos. Correu para longe daquele mar de sangue. Onde só a morte reinava, onde estavam cadáveres espalhados pelo chão. Companheiros e Inimigos. Conhecidos e Desconhecidos. Mas a única pessoa que lhe mostrara a felicidade e lhe trouxera vida no seu interior tinha partido para sempre. Deixando apenas uma memória como recordação.

_Battousai_ atirou a sua espada para a imensidão de sangue e decidiu nunca mais matar! Nunca mais pegar numa espada com lâmina mortal! Uma lâmina, não a sua, não a de ninguém, a da doença que matou o único homem que alguma vez amou.

E com o Início da Era Meiji, _Battousai_ desapareceu no nevoeiro da noite, tornando-se numa Lenda, e nunca mais foi vista, até os dias de hoje.

* * *

**3 anos mais tarde **

* * *

Era um Inverno rigoroso que o Japão estava a atravessar naquele ano. Raramente se viam pessoas na rua com o frio que fazia. As _getas_ () tiveram de ser mais altas, pois a neve acumulava-se muito rápido.

- Mãe? – chamou um menino de cabelo castanho-claro e olhos azul-cobalto.

- Sim, Soujiro?

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou o menino, olhando em volta e vendo que estavam a chegar a uma grande casa de uns proprietários de arroz.

- Para casa dos Tios! – respondeu a mãe.

- Por favor, não! – implorou Soujiro – Eles odeiam-me!

- Meu amor, não odeiam nada! – respondeu a mulher, tossindo um pouco.

Continuaram a andar e finalmente chegaram á porta da casa, Soujiro olhou a mãe com pena e tristeza, ela ajoelhou-se ao mesmo nível que ele e deu-me um beijo na face.

- Souji … tu és forte como o teu pai! – sorriu ela, acariciando a face do menino – Vocês são tão parecidos …

- Mas mamã, eu não quero ir! – pediu Soujiro – Deixa-me ficar contigo!

- Eu também te queria comigo, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente para nós os dois …

Alguém abriu a porta, e uma mulher alta, magra e feia saiu. Olhou com desprezo para o menino de 6 anos e brutalmente pegou-o pela mão.

- Anda fedelho! – ordenou a mulher, sem dirigir uma palavra á mãe do garoto.

A mulher viu o filho a ser arrastado para o interior da casa e sentiu lágrimas a escorrer-lhe dos olhos violetas. Sentiu um aperto no coração por não poder manter o único laço de união que ainda possuía com ele. Sentiu um vento bater-lhe nos longos cabelos ruivos e deu meia-volta, indo-se embora daquele local. Pensando nos dias em que foi feliz com ele. Só os dois. _Battousai, a Retalhadora de Homens _e _Okita Souji, o Capitão do 1º Esquadrão dos Shinsengumi_.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_()geta_ – sandália tradicional japonesa de madeira utilizada no Inverno para andar na neve. Um exemplo de personagem que utilize _getas_ é Okita Souji de _Peacemaker_ _Kurogane_.

* * *

**Obrigado/a pela paciência de ler a minha _fanfic _e pelos comentários que me deixaram tão feliz! :)**

**Confesso que fiquei surpreendida ao ler os vossos comentários, porque eu acho que a minha _fanfic_ está reles! **

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e podem visitar a minha página para ler as outras histórias (propaganda fica sempre bem! :P)**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
